disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kolonel Hathi
Kolonel Hathi is een Indische olifant, die voorkomt in Jungle Boek (1967) en Jungle Boek 2 (2003). Persoonlijkheid Kolonel Hathi is de leider van een kudde Indische olifanten, die hij leid zoals een militair squadron. Elke dag laat hij de onwillige olifanten marcheren door de jungle. Hathi zijn stikte orders leiden er vaak toe dat sommige leden van zijn kudde willen overgeplaatst worden naar een andere kudde. De Kolonel heeft een partner Winifred en een jong Hathi Junior genaamd, beide zitten bij het leger van Kolonel Hathi. De Kolonel wordt afgeschilderd als buffonische, sterotype Britse soldaat. Hathi geeft keer op keer commentaar, zoals teveel stof in de slurf van een andere olifant of te ruim glimlachen. Op een gegeven ogenblik weigert Kolonel Hathi, Mowgli te zoeken als het zijn sterke mars overhoop brengt. Verder gelooft de Kolonel dat hij een uitstekend geheugen heeft, desondanks dat hij af en toe wel vergeetachtig is. Later verwoest hij samen met zijn Jungle patrouille twee keer bomen terwijl ze hun lied zingen. Desondanks zijn strikte orders is de olifant heel charismatisch. Verschijningen ''Jungle Boek Kolonel Hathi verschijnt voor het eerst wanneer hij samen met zijn kudde, Mowgli en Bagheera voorbij gaat. Mowgli loopt een tijdje me de kudde mee, totdat de kolonel een inspectie uitvoert. De olifant is verrast wanneer blijkt dat Mowgli een mens is, dit komt door de wrok die de kolonel koestert tegen mensen. Bagheera kalmeert de olifant, door hem te verzekeren, dat hij de jongen naar het mensendorp aan het brengen is. Hathi verschijnt opnieuw, wanneer hun mars, de jacht van Shere Khan verstoord. Bagheera gaat naar de olifant om hem om hulp te vragen, bij het zoeken naar Mowgli. Hathi weigert in eerste instantie de panter te helpen, maar hij veranderd van gedachte wanneer Winifred hem de les leert en Junior hem smeekt om Mowgli te zoeken. Hathi herorganiserend de kudde zodat ze een zoektocht in touw kunnen zetten. Vervolgens marcheert de hele kudde diep de jungle in en stoten ze elke boom om, die op hun pad ligt. Hathi en zijn kudde verschijnen hierna niet meer in de film, maar het is waarschijnlijk dat, Bagheera hen op een bepaald punt moet gezegd hebben, dat Mowgli veilig aangekomen is in het mensendorp, en dat ze niet meer hoeven te zoeken. Jungle Boek 2'' thumb|left|183px|Kolonel Hathi in The Jungle Book 2 Hathi en zijn kudde verschijnen, wanneer Bagheera oproept tot "plan B". Dit om te voorkomen dat Baloe, naar het mensendorp gaat om Mowgli te gaan bezoeken. Ze trachten Baloe te stoppen op een oude stam die over een rivier ligt, maar Baloe springt in het water. Enkele seconden later is de hele kudde Baloe aan het zoeken in de rivier. Terwijl ze de beer zoeken loopt Hathi op de oude stam, die onder zijn gewicht breekt. Kort daarop weet Baloe te ontsnappen. Enkele seconden later slaat de kudde op hol. Vervolgens zegt Bagheera "Oh no, not again". Enkele scènes later zien we dat Kolonel Hathi, tegen Bagheera zegt dat er mensen in de jungle zijn. Hierna verschijnen de olifanten niet meer in de film. Jungle welpen *Hathi verschijnt als een jonge olifant, samen met Baloe, Bagheera, Kaa, prins Louie en Shere Khan. *Hij tracht de orde te handhaven en ontmoet zijn toekomstige partner Winifred. *Serie van 1996-1998. Trivia *Hathi betekend "olifant" in het Hindi *In het oorspronkelijk verhaal van Rudyard Kipling The Jungle Book was Hathi een oude olifant, die mensen haatte omwille van het feit dat hij onder de mensen had gediend in een oorlog als hij nog jong was, dit was voor hij terugkeerde naar het wild. Universum ar:الزعيم حاثي en:Colonel Hathi es:El Coronel Hathi fr:Colonel Hathi it:Colonello Hathi pt-br:Coronel Hathi Categorie:Jungle Boek personages Categorie:Jungle Boek 2 personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Olifanten Categorie:Soldaten Categorie:Geanimeerde personages